


She Won't Win

by ReaderOfFics817



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Trauma, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOfFics817/pseuds/ReaderOfFics817
Summary: Rosalind Dyer is awarding an appeal hearing as Armstrong's past cases get a second look. She won't get out, she can't, but that doesn't mean she won't try to have some fun. Unfortunately for Rosalind, some things are stronger than her mind games. Namely, the connection between Lucy and her old TO.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	1. Hearing Granted

It had been almost a year since Armstrong went down; long enough that Rosalind’s warning was much forgotten, but today the inevitable happened: she got an appeal hearing. It wasn’t like she was going to get out - she even knew that, but getting out wasn’t her goal. An appeal hearing meant Lucy would have to testify, which for a psychopath like Rosalind Dyer, was merely just pure entertainment. And double bonus, she knew that screwing with Lucy meant screwing with not only Bradford, but also Nolan, and really the rest of the Mid-Wilshire bunch. 

Angela, now a detective with experience dealing with Rosalind and knowing the ins and outs of Armstrongs case, was assigned as the point person to organize all previous evidence. She immediately made her way to Tim’s office, hoping he would be there. He was frequently out on the road, but the week had been eerily quiet, which should have given her a heads up that something like this would happen. 

“Tim.” She said, getting his attention. 

“What do ya need, Lopez?” He looked up at her with his typical ‘what do you want’ smirk. She frequently used her most trusted friends to follow up on cases she needed help with, but this wasn’t one of those requests. 

“Rosalind got her appeal hearing.” She closed the door with a sigh. 

“Fuck. Does Lucy know?” He threw his pen down. 

Angela fought the urge to point out his use of her first name, but this was not the time. She came here because she knew Tim should be the one to tell Lucy. She had done an amazing job dealing with her kidnapping, she had handled Rosalind’s taunting when Nolan had been framed well — but this - this was different. An appeal hearing meant Dyer theoretically could get out - the probability was almost zero, but not absolute. If that fact triggered Lucy, Tim was the only person who could get through to her. He cared, more than he was willing to admit. 

“No.” Angela shook her head, “I just found out myself. But Tim, if this freaks her out, she’s going to want you there, no one else.” 

“Angela —“ Tim protested, figuring this was another one of her comments on their non-existent, but admittedly probable future romantic relationship. He denied it and would until either they actually went for it or he died, but at heart, knew Angela was right. 

“No Tim. I’m not poking fun here, I’m serious. You can talk her off a ledge almost as well as she can for you. When we found her in that barrel, you were the only one she let anywhere near her until she calmed down. Not the EMTs, not me, not Jackson, you.”

Tim’s jaw clenched remembering that day, but his eyes softened at her words, knowing them to be true. He’s had a soft spot for Lucy since day one of her training, but that soft spot has grown exponentially in the last year. He knew she could handle this, but her handling it didn’t mean it wouldn’t be a rough few months, “She should be back any minute, her shifts over, I’ll talk to her.” 

“When she’s ready, I’ll need to interview her, review her story.” Angela stood, needing to get down the hall to ensure this case was airtight, even with Armstrong’s potential meddling. 

“I know.” Tim sighed, standing to go find Lucy and break the news. 

— 

“Boot!” He called walking down the stairs. He still called her that, but more as a term of endearment than anything. She was his last trainee and his most promising one, a fact he did finally admit to her a few months ago. 

“No no no, my shift is over and there is a bottle of wine with my name on it sitting on my counter.” She grumbled playfully, thinking Tim was giving her something work related to do. She smiled at him, bright and happy. 

“It’s not that.” He swallowed, hating that he had to be the one to wipe that smile from her face. Approaching her he nodded his head towards the empty break room, them both making their way inside as he closed the door behind him, locking the door just in case. 

“What is it Tim? Did something happen?” She sensed his mood and it wasn’t good. 

“Rosalind Dyer got an appeal hearing.” He got straight to the point. 

“Oh.” She let out a breath. 

“It’s not going to work, we won’t let it work, you know that. She’s just doing it to screw with us.” He said confidently, hoping to convince her. 

“What I know is that life is full of surprises.” She paced the room, anxiety surging through her veins, her voice holding an edge of fear. 

Tim nodded, watching her pace, wishing he could tell her she was wrong, but knew there was always a chance, “I won’t let anything happen to you, Lucy.” 

“You shouldn’t have to worry about me all the time.” Her voice cracked, “You’re not my TO anymore.” 

“Maybe not, but I do. Every time you drive out of here, I worry. Every time I hear your voice come over the radio responding to a potentially dangerous call, I worry. Not because you’re not capable, I know that you are, hell - you’re probably the most capable person in this damn building, but I worry, every day. This doesn’t change that.” His words surprising him almost just as much as her; he rarely was that blatantly honest about his feelings, especially towards her, always trying to maintain their friendship above all else. 

“Tim…why…what…” she asked quietly, approaching him as she tried to figure out exactly what she was trying to ask him. They had grown really close over the last year, but they never flat out acknowledged what that meant. His admission toed that line, let her see a side of him he usually kept so guarded, pushing them a step closer towards the inevitable. 

“Look - Lucy -“ he stopped her from continuing the conversation. It was a conversation he wanted them to have, but not here at work. “I care… probably more than I should, but I don’t want to talk about that here. Just know, no matter what happens with this hearing, you’re strong, you survived. She can’t take that from you. It's gonna be a shitty few months, but you're not alone in this.” 

She looked down at her hands, playing with the ring that still remained on her finger, the ring he had tossed back to her the day she realized he was right, she didn’t fail at anything. “I - will you come over tonight?” She understood not wanting to talk here, but she wanted to know what his words meant and really, she knew she needed a distraction, “Jackson’s working, I don’t want to be alone.” 

“I’ll bring pizza and Kujo?” He smiled, the unspoken words they often shared as clear as day; his words didn’t freak her out, she welcomed them. 

“I want pineapple on my half.” She smiled. 

“Leave it to you to ruin a perfectly good pizza, but fine.” He chuckled, “Just gotta wrap something up and I’ll head out.” 

“Okay.” She smiled sweetly as he turned and opened the door, “Oh and Tim….” She hesitated for a second, before he looked back at her, his gaze questioning, “I worry about you too.” 

He nodded, a smile forming on his face as he left the room. Rosalind Dyer getting a hearing might be an unsettling curve ball, but maybe, just maybe, something good would come out of it.


	2. What Does That Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy have a talk.

Though neither had brought up their previous conversation yet, the meaning behind it had definitely changed the atmosphere as they bantered playfully over their pizza. They were more relaxed, less careful, bordering on flirty. His words and her invitation felt like permission to see where things led. 

As the night dwindled, they decided to watch a movie, neither wanting the evening to end, both enjoying the reprieve they found in each other. As it started, a silence fell over them for the first time since he had walked through the door. Kujo had curled himself to Lucy’s right, Tim seated not far to her left. She felt safe, a feeling she wasn’t sure she would have felt that evening without their presence. 

“Tim —“ Lucy started as the beginning credits lit up the screen. The room was dark, brightened only by a few candles and the city lights outside the big window of her apartment, but she could see his eyes. They still twinkled with the playfulness of earlier, but he looked at her in a way she wasn’t used to - it was hard to describe. He looked unsure, but hopeful, which was so different from his usual stoic confidence. He looked at her with a softness she saw so rarely, but almost always was reserved for her. The combination warmed her, giving her confidence to ask what she wanted to ask. “What you said today at the station… what does it mean?” 

He cocked his head a little, obviously considering how to respond, “It means…. Whatever you want it to mean.” He said quietly. 

“Okay.” She just about rolled her eyes - leave it to be Tim to answer without an answer. Turning so she was facing him, her knees tucked beneath her, she continued, “And what does that mean?” She smiled. 

“I think you know what it means.” He smiled back with a light laugh, taking a sip of his beer. He shouldn’t have been surprised this was the direction this conversation would take. They always understood each other, whether words were said or not. Her playful smile gave her away - she was in. 

She inched closer to him the smile never leaving her face, “What I do know is that you sitting here on my couch makes me happy, and you being here makes me feel safe, especially with all this Rosalind shit going on. No matter what happens, I want you in my life, in any way you’re willing to be.” 

“And what does that mean?” He asked with a smirk, leaning towards her, whispering as if they were discussing secrets. 

“Are we going to keep doing this on a loop?” She chuckled, holding his gaze. 

“We could,” He shrugged. This was them, a playful battle for dominance. 

She bit her lip trying to hide her smile, not wanting to be the one to cave first. 

He laughed, they really were too similar in some ways. In this situation though, he was happy to the the one to cave. Reaching for her hand, he tugged gently. The move surprised her, causing her to lose her balance just enough that she fell into him. He caught her easily, almost as though it was his goal to make her fall, before gently moving his hand from hers to her cheek, pulling her mouth to his. It was sweet, the perfect contradiction to what she thought she would be feeling since hearing about Rosalind’s appeal. 

“I really hope that’s what you meant or I just made things real awkward.” Tim laughed as they pulled apart slightly. At this point, she was leaning into him heavily, his arm holding her steady by his side, his words making her laugh outright. 

“No awkwardness here.” Lucy whispered, a happy edge to her voice, “Actually… that’s the least awkward I’ve felt around you in months.” She laughed, knowing they both had been teetering on the edge of this happening for awhile, making them sometimes overly cautious with each other. 

“Okay, so it’s not just me then.” He admitted with a smile, “Except now in retrospect I’m not sure why I waited so long to do that. Could have saved myself a lot of sleepless nights.” 

“Tim Bradford have you been PINING over me?” Lucy feigned shock. 

“That’s a pathetic way to put it, but is likely the most accurate descriptor, yes.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Since when?” 

“How long have you wanted me to do that?” He threw back a question. 

“Realistically? Since Angela’s wedding. In my dreams? Since day 1.” She shrugged. 

“DAY ONE? LUCY! I was your TO!” He laughed. 

“I’m sorry! But look at you!” She gestured dramatically. 

“Look at me?!” He continued to tease her. 

“YES! Look at you!” She rolled her eyes, “You have this tough guy, man in uniform vibe that is incredibly hot.” She giggled, them both now laughing. 

“I feel objectified.” He feigned offense. 

“As you should.” She winked, “But I asked the question first.” 

“Fine. July 7th, 2021. We were at Nolan’s post 4th of July BBQ - remember? You had one too many margaritas and Harper showed up with her kid? You sang that annoying Disney song at the top of your lungs on the patio with her.” 

“Let it Go? That’s what did it for you?” Lucy laughed. 

“Yup. You were like the perfect combination of sexy and cute. Couldn’t get over it.” 

“You are a fascinating man, Tim Bradford.” Lucy shook her head. 

“And now you’re stuck with me.” He smirked. 

“Good.” She curled into his side, “Thanks, by the way.” 

“Thanks for what?” He let his arm wrap around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her close. 

“Being here tonight. Not to kill the mood, but I was on edge about the whole Rosalind thing until you got here. It doesn’t phase me as much as it did before, but the possibility of her getting out, that…” 

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else…Boot.” He squeezed her reassuringly, using the name that had now become a term of endearment. 

“I’m gonna have to testify, aren’t I?” 

“Yeah.” Tim sighed, “Angela wants to review everything with you when you’re ready.” 

“She got the case?” 

“Yeah, I mean for the most part its already done, but she’s the detective reviewing everything and finding new evidence if necessary.” 

“Think it’ll be necessary?” 

“Depends. But if it is, we’ll find it. She’s not getting out of prison.” He reassured her. 

“You’ll stay with me tonight?” Lucy asked after being silent for a few moments, “I — still get nightmares sometimes and —“ 

“Of course, Lucy. I’ll be wherever you need me to be.” He said genuinely. Though it hurt him to hear she still suffered through things like that even years later, it came as no surprise. 

“No funny business.” She smirked, trying to lighten the mood. His mouth opened, no words coming out, trying to figure out if she was messing with him, “Just kidding,” She laughed causing him to smile, “Funny business is welcomed.” 

“Is that so?” He flirted and she shrugged playfully. With that, he shifted before gently rolling on top of her, pressing her into the couch, kissing her again, this time less innocently. Quickly, the stress of the hearing was forgotten, the two enjoying the newness of them. It was true, the future was full of surprises, this open and shut case could turn into a mess that tested them both personally and professionally, but what they knew would be constant was that they had each other. Rosalind Dyer had yet again, lost. Lucy had survived Caleb, she had given new life to the brand on her side, and today, a day Rosalind had intended to cause them all turmoil, turned out to be another new start, one that was a long time in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incapable of not writing fluff. INCAPABLE.   
> So my attempt at angst will likely not be angsty. Oh well?


	3. Calm Before the Storm

The incessant beeping of her alarm clock is what woke them. Tim apparently not being the morning person she thought he would be, grumbled some incoherent protest into her hair, not bothering to open his eyes as she hit snooze on the alarm. She rolled over, curling herself into his chest, reveling in the fact that they were finally where they knew they were supposed to be.

Tim Bradford, her former TO, was cute when he slept, a description she never thought she would use on him; but after last night there were a lot of new ways she could now describe him. He had been gentle with her in a way she didn’t expect, but in a way she needed, especially after the news of Rosalind. It was like he knew she felt vulnerable, that she needed to feel warm and safe in his arms, but also to forget. He provided that and then some. 

Looking at him, still asleep, she smiled to herself. His hair, a little longer than it was when they first met, stuck up in all kinds of directions. His chin was covered in a stubble she had only seen a few times previously, but usually that was in combination with a stressful night, and his face this morning was the farthest from stress she’d ever seen. It was a side of him she was thrilled to finally experience on a regular basis, his soft side. This wasn’t the tough guy Tim Bradford everyone else saw; he wasn’t guarded, he was just himself. 

“Tim…” Lucy whispered, kissing his jawline softly to try to wake him up before the unpleasant beeping started again, “We have to get up, I’m due for shift in an hour.” 

“Mhmph.” He protested, pulling the blanket higher around them, making an already cozy situation even harder to leave, especially when he pulled her tighter to his chest. 

“Definitely thought you would be a morning person, I have been proven wrong.” She giggled. 

“We were up late.” He grumbled, still barely audible, his voice laced with sleep. 

“You weren’t complaining last night.” She kissed his stubble again, before moving to his lips, him waking enough to respond to her. 

“I will never complain if that’s what’s keeping me up.” He smirked, his eyes still not opening, “But I will complain about work and your evil, evil alarm clock.” 

“If you get up now, you can join me in the shower.” She tried to bribe him. That did it. 

Opening his eyes, he looked at her with a boyish grin, “Hmmm, okay, okay.” He rolled on top of her, kissing her in a way that she knew this was going to be a long shower. Kneeling above her, he swung his leg out of bed, pulling her to standing, before her to him again. 

She giggled, a wonderfully girly giggle, before pushing him out the door across the hall to the bathroom. They could get used to mornings like this, that was for sure…. 

— 

Jackson, who had just walked in from his overnight shift, stopped dead in his tracks. Angela had gotten him up to speed the previous evening, so he arrived home that morning ready to check in on her, worried he would find her sleep deprived from nightmares, especially since she hadn’t answered any of his messages. What he saw, on the other hand erased all concern he had for her that morning. 

As he had walked through the front door, he had heard her door click open, apparently having woken up late. But instead of Lucy stomping out looking for coffee like usual, he watched her stumble out the door, lip locked with none other than Tim Bradford, before she pushed him into the bathroom, completely oblivious of Jackson’s presence. 

He laughed, happy for his friend. She wasn’t spiraling, she wasn’t broken; after hearing news that would send any normal person off the deep end, she was laughing, living her life as if she didn’t have a care in the world. Rosalind Dyer had most definitely picked the wrong chick to mess with. 

Trudging to his room for a much needed sleep, he slipped his headphones on. He may be happy for them, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear anything close to what he knew was happening in there.

— 

After roll call, Grey asked Lucy to hang back. It was a relief actually, the quick pitying glances people were throwing her all morning were an obvious indication that word had gotten out about Rosalind. 

“Officer Chen —“ Grey started, “I know you have already been made aware of the circumstances surrounding Rosalind Dyer’s appeal hearing.” 

“Yes sir. Sargent Bradford informed me I would likely need to testify, so I was planning on reviewing with Detective Lopez today if she was available.” 

“She is this afternoon, but only if you’re up for it. The hearing isn’t for three weeks, we don’t have to rush this.” He stated, his concern for the young officer evident on his face. He knew how she had been taunted last time.

“I’d prefer to get it over with; besides, if there is an issue I’d rather the detectives have all the information they need sooner rather than later.” He nodded, standing to leave before she stopped him, “Sir?” She asked tentatively. 

“Yes?” 

“I uh - with all this going on I - well we — Bradford and I — think there’s something you should know — just in case, defense lawyers like to dig — and I don’t want my credibility called into question just because well… “ She babbled. They had discussed who they would tell, figuring with him being technically her superior, they should at the very least tell Grey to make sure everything was by the book, especially when it came to her reliability as a witness. 

“Out with it, Chen.” He tried to keep his face serious, having a feeling he knew where this was going. Most of the station honestly would know where this conversation was going. 

“Bradford and I are seeing each other.” She said quickly, looking up nervously to see his reaction. 

“How long?” 

“Twelve hours.” She blushed. 

“I’ll get you both the paperwork for HR.” Grey chuckled. He was going to have some fun making Bradford squirm later, that was for sure. “It’s about time that boy figured out what was right in front of him.”

“Oh - uhm.. Thank you, Sir.” Lucy stuttered as he left the room, surprised at his response. She knew Tim was worth the risk, but she did worry about her reputation once things got out. If Grey reacted positively, even supportively, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. She quickly texted Tim, letting him know Grey was going to drop paperwork off to him. 

— 

“I hear you need me for some things?” Lucy approached Angela, who was sitting at her desk reviewing files. The day had gotten busy, her finally getting to Angela before the day was done. 

“Unfortunately. Sorry about this whole thing Chen. It shouldn’t be happening.” Angela looked up at the younger officer she now considered a close friend. 

“No, it shouldn’t be…but here we are.” 

“Get it over with and then drinks after?” 

“Definitely.” Lucy smiled with a nod. 

She had to give it to Angela; she had become a confident and thorough detective in the last year. Her questions were direct, to the point, and her demeanor made her trust worthy. Lucy knew all these things going in, but being the victim it helped her feel calm as she retold the worst day of her life. When she got uncomfortable, she would throw in a question that somehow reminded her that she got out, that she fought, and it brought her a sense of pride, making the tough questions easier. Within the hour, they had wrapped up, Angela even able to get a few forgotten details out of Lucy that added to the depth of their case. 

“Alright, I think at least for now we’re good unless you have anything to add?”

“Did they ever figure out how Rosalind got the video footage of the barrel?” Lucy asked quietly. 

“Yeah, Armstrong did to keep her quiet about his… bad behaviors.” Angela said bitterly, a dirty cop hit them all a little harder, especially when they had trusted him during her kidnapping. 

“Okay.” Lucy smiled, relieved there wasn’t some unknown cop running around with that video. Rosalind bribing Armstrong even added to their case, regardless of how he tampered with her original arrest. “Drinks then?” 

“Hell yeah. Should we text the others? Bradford looked rough this morning, I think he could use a drink too.” 

“The five o’clock shadow?” Lucy asked with a smirk, knowing he didn’t have time to shave before getting to the station. Angela must have gotten to him before he made it to the locker room where he kept a spare. 

“So you noticed too?” Angela asked, genuinely worried about her friend. He had only shown up to work looking like that three other times - when Isabell left, when Isabell OD’d the first time, and the day Lucy got kidnapped. It was never good. “This case - it bothers him more than others…”

“I —“ Lucy smiled, “You’re losing your touch, detective.” 

“What?” Angela looked at her quizzically. 

“He didn’t shave, because he didn’t have his razor this morning… and honestly, he didn’t really have the time.” Lucy smirked, waiting for her friend to connect the dots. 

Angela looked at her, a smile forming on her face as she figured it out, “And why did he not have time, Miss Chen?” Her voice and actions taking on more of what Lucy was used to outside of work. 

“He was busy…” She shrugged. 

“Doing what?” Angela rolled her eyes, knowing Lucy was just drawing this out to screw with her. 

“Me.” Lucy laughed the second her response slipped from her mouth. 

“About damn time!!” She laughed, knowing that them getting together was a long time coming, “Well, in that case, let’s get some celebratory drinks while I roast Bradford.” 

Lucy nodded with a smile, standing to follow Angela out of the conference room. 

— 

Tim trailed behind Lucy to find the booth Angela had reserved for the group at their usual spot. They slid in across from her, Angela immediately directing her attention to Tim with a huge smirk. 

He looked down at her, then to Lucy who just shrugged, “I told her.” 

Tim nodded, immediately relaxing, letting his hand fall to her knee under the table. If she knew, there was no reason to be reserved outside of the office, “Go ahead, Lopez. You can say I told you so.” 

“I’m happy for you, Tim.” Angela said, still smiling, trying to refrain from teasing him. 

“Really? That’s all you got?” Tim challenged her. “For months all I’ve heard is innuendo after innuendo —“ 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late parking was a bitch!” Jackson walked up to the table, Nolan and Harper were on the night shift that night, leaving it to just the four of them, “Whatcha talking about?” He looked between Tim and Angela, who were currently staring each other down, Lucy just looked amused next to them. 

“Tim and Lucy did the nasty.” Angela smirked at Tim, before turning to Jackson who hadn’t moved or spoken. 

“I figured.” Jackson laughed, before sitting down next to his old TO. 

“You figured?!’ Lucy asked, “How do you know? Does word really spread that quickly?!” 

“I got home before you left this morning.” Jackson stated. 

“Oh —“ Lucy paled, as Bradford tried to avoid joint the conversation, taking a sip of his beer. 

“I quickly put my headphones in, no worries. I could pretend the incessant banging was just construction somewhere in the building.” Jackson tried to keep a straight face, but grinned seeing that Lucy had been left at a loss for words. 

Angela burst out laughing, “See Tim, I didn’t have to say anything, Jackson is doing all the work. You’re bright red.” 

“I —“ Tim started, also at a loss in regards to what to say. “God.” He cringed, looking down at his drink with an awkward laugh. 

“That’s what Lucy said this morning.” Jackson made one last joke, unable to resist. 

“JACKSON!” Lucy’s jaw dropped, now completely embarrassed. 

At this point Angela snorted with laughter. “All jokes aside, we’re happy for you both, really.” She looked more serious, “Everyone’s been rooting for you two to get together, it’s nice to see it finally happen, especially now.” 

“Amen.” Jackson smiled genuinely. 

Tim gently squeezed Lucy’s knee, the action causing her to relax and take his hand in hers, unable to hide the happiness they had found in each other. “Long time coming.” Tim smiled at her. 

“Yeah.” She nodded at him with a smile, letting her weight lean into his side. 

“Ok gross, enough goo goo eyes. We’re happy for you, but that doesn’t mean we want to experience it.” Angela rolled her eyes. 

“It could be worse, Lopez. I promise you.” Jackson cringed, “Much, much worse.” 

“Oh yeah, sorry Boot.” Angela laughed. 

The rest of the night went by with their normal chatter, letting them all forget about Rosalind and her mind games and the damage Armstrong brought upon the department as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of just a fluffy filler, but I'll post chapter four soon!


	4. Prison Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the prison leaves both of them a little shook.

It was two weeks before the hearing and the DA was confident in his case to avoid any retrial. Armstrong had thankfully not tampered with much, meaning no evidence was being left out. Everyone was thrilled, but Tim felt uneasy; things were too quiet. Rosalind was cold, calculated; she had to throw a wrench in somewhere. That’s why when Grey came into his office early that morning looking serious, he knew Rosalind had finally made a move. 

“What is it?” Tim asked without hesitation; a pre roll-call visit was never a good sign. 

“A body was discovered in the city hiking trails early this morning, a new one. Preliminary findings suggests someone is copying or helping Rosalind Dyer.” 

“Again?” Tim sighed, fighting the urge to go find Lucy. The only reason he didn’t was he trusted Grey and knew she was in the building surrounded by people he trusted. 

“It may be more than that. There was a note that made reference to Officer Chen.” 

Tim stayed silent for a moment, trying to keep his reaction level. Grey knew about them, but they prided themselves in keeping things professional at work, this situation should be no different. “What did it say?” He asked, the waver in his voice indicating he was in no way as calm as he was trying to present himself. 

“12/9/19 has come and gone, it’s time to finish what was started.” Grey said quietly, he too shaken by the possibility that Rosalind, or whoever she had gotten to do her bidding, was attempting this again, “I have to ask - is there any significance to the Hilltop hiking route for Chen?” 

“We run there every Sunday afternoon. We were there yesterday around 4:30.” Tim answered, anger starting to be evident in his tone. They had run to the overlook, Lucy had playfully tried to teach Kujo party tricks as the sun set. It was a beautiful night, now tainted by the obvious fact that a killer was likely watching them. 

Grey nodded, “I don’t want her out on the street alone until this is resolved. It took some convincing due to your personal relationship, but I got the captain to sign off on you two riding together for the foreseeable future. Don’t make me regret that.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Tim visibly calmed; if someone was out there watching her he wanted to be there. It wouldn’t be like last time, he wouldn’t let it. 

“Yeah, well - figured if I didn’t, you’d be a huge pain in my ass.” Grey smiled, letting his authoritative demeanor shift to that more of friendship, “If she needs some time off - you tell me? You both have enough PTO - might be a nice time for a vacation.” 

“She is way too stubborn for that, but I’ll let you know.” Tim smiled affectionately, knowing Lucy wasn’t going to leave without this being resolved, as much as he’d love to get on a plane and get far far away. 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the TO tree, does it?” Grey laughed, “Don’t let her out of your sight, Bradford.” 

“I won’t…Has anyone told her yet?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Lopez is talking to her now. I was going to head down there with any updates — knowing you guys both run there, she’s going to have to talk to you too.” 

Tim stood with a nod, following him down the hall. 

— 

“You alright?” Tim asked as he pulled the shop out of the garage, their day of patrol starting. 

“Yeah.” She said, but Tim knew her well enough to know that wasn’t true, she just didn’t want anyone to see that. 

“I’m not.” He knew Lucy, he knew how she worked, especially on the job. Not speaking her mind, not acknowledging how she was feeling distracted her. He knew she would try to pretend this wasn’t bothering her, but there was no way it wasn’t. He felt enraged, scared, worried, all of the above. 

“What?” His words pulling her from her own head. 

“I’m not okay with this. There’s a psycho out there watching us, watching you. After last time, Dyer shouldn’t have access to the outside world; she used Armstrong to get that opportunity again. Now she’s got someone out there killing for her and stalking you. I’m not okay - I’m pissed off, I’m scared, and it’s affecting my ability to do this job. You have a much closer tie to this case and I know you, I know how you work, you’re just as freaked as I am.” 

“Tim, we promised Grey we wouldn’t let our personal relationship interfere.” 

“That has nothing to do with it.” He gripped the steering wheel. 

“Really?” She challenged him. 

“It adds to it, but I didn’t deal with your kidnapping well either. We weren’t together then.” 

“You seemed okay.” 

“Once you were back to work, I had a handle on it. If you don’t believe me, ask Lopez. I punched a wall in, even yelled at Grey. It wasn’t my finest hour.” 

She paused, silent for a moment before speaking, “I feel like it’s my fault that girl died. Rosalind wants me, she’s got someone killing innocent women out there just to taunt me.” 

“Lucy — you know she, or whoever is killing for her, would find a reason to regardless. That’s not on you.” 

“Objectively, yes. I know that, but that doesn’t change how I feel right now. If Grey and the FBI signed off on using me as bait, maybe we could put an end to this before anyone else gets murdered.” 

“No.” 

“Tim.” 

“No. I’m sorry, but no.” 

“If they ask, I’m going to say yes.” 

Tim sighed audibly, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. “Promise me one thing? If it comes to that, I go with you, you do not do it alone. I am there every step of the way - no one else.” 

“Okay.” She said quietly. 

“Okay.” 

For the rest of the morning they were busy enough to stay distracted. They made a few arrests, Tim got to get in a brawl, which he visibly relaxed afterwards making Lucy laugh. Some things never changed. 

As they walked in to the station, they knew something was up. Angela and Grey basically met them at the door, which was never a good sign. 

“What is it?” Tim asked. 

“I went to talk to Rosalind this morning, she wouldn’t talk to me. She’ll only talk to Chen. You don’t have to do it, but I have to ask if you would consider interviewing her.” 

“Last time all she did was try and play mind games.” Tim argued. 

“Yes. But you guys still got good information.” 

“Because she wanted to give it. Why in this situation would she give us credible info?” 

“I’ll do it.” Lucy interrupted them, “If we leave now we’ll still get back before the day is done.” 

Within fifteen minutes, the three of them were on the road heading towards the prison. Angela updated both of them on all the findings related to the body found in the park and the line of questioning they were hoping to discuss with Rosalind. The body found was that of a young woman, who had features similar to that of Lucy, but otherwise had no relation to anyone in the department or Lucy’s life. It seems like she was just someone that had a resemblance and was running in the same park they frequented, completely random, but fit Rosalind’s MO to a T. 

— 

Making their way into the prison, they decided Angela would go in with Lucy to talk to Rosalind. Angela was confident she would use Tim’s presence to distract from the questions, which she didn’t want. Especially when she watched Tim’s death grip on the steering wheel the entire way to the prison; he was pissed and would likely be blinded by that. 

“You good, Boot?” Tim asked quietly as they waited for Rosalind to be moved. 

“Yeah. Like I said last time, she’s the one in the cage.” 

“I’ll be watching from behind the glass,” he squeezed her arm, an act of reassurance but also affection. 

She nodded. The guard opened the door, allowing her and Lopez to enter. 

“Ahhh Lucy, you did come.” Dyer spoke in her usual tone. 

“I heard you wanted to speak with me?” Lucy said evenly, maintaining composure even when she felt sick to be standing in the same room as this monster. 

“Trouble in paradise already? I expected Officer Bradford to be accompanying you.” 

“Detective Lopez has some questions regarding the murder of Jessica Peters.” Lucy ignored her attempt at changing the subject. 

“Hmmm, I heard. The girl on the city hiking trails? Tragic really.” Rosalind stated slyly, “Isn’t that where you and Bradford like to run? I hear the sunsets are beautiful up there. Romantic even, especially when no one else is around.” 

“Are you implying she was running with someone?” 

“If she was, maybe they too found that special spot, you know the one? Walk a little bit off the trail, walk around the back of the big rock…” 

“Enough.” Angela stated, connecting the dots on what she was implying, and not wanting Bradford to come barging in the room. 

“I know the one, is that where Jessica was killed?” Lucy said calmly, even though she officially wanted to throw up. More than once, her and Tim had taken advantage of the seclusion and view that spot provided, the newness of them taking precedent over the risk of getting caught. Now, she knew they had been seen and probably watched by some sicko. Though she didn’t want to think about it, in all likelihood that was also the scene of the murder, as Angela had mentioned the body had been moved. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Rosalind shrugged, “Better go check.” 

“Let’s go.” Angela used that as an out, she could tell Lucy was wavering, “It’s supposed to rain tonight, evidence could wash away.” 

“Good call, Detective.” Rosalind smirked as she watched the two officers leave. Before they made it to the door she started to sing. “You give me something that makes me scared alright, this could be nothing but I’m willing to give it a try…” 

Angela felt Lucy stop dead in her tracks, then heard a bang and a muffled curse in the next room, presumably the sound of Tim’s fist hitting a wall. Apparently that song meant something to them both, it made her stomach drop. 

“Ah, so Bradford is here.” Rosalind chuckled as Angela all put pushed Lucy out of the room. 

The second they made it out the door, Tim was standing there, anger practically blazing out of him, but also deep concern filled his eyes as they caught each others gaze, “Luce - “ he started, wanting to pull her to him, as he could tell she was moving into panic attack territory. That song held a special place for them, a special place only they knew about - one night Lucy had been playing music in her room, they had been laughing about something silly, and he had spun her around, playfully dancing in the confines of her room. It was when he had told her he loved her, quietly, but confidently as they danced. 

“Parking lot, both of you.” Angela said sternly snapping them out of their wordless conversation, knowing this was not the place. Lucy nodded, Tim placed a hand on her shoulder, them both walking in silence out of the building and into the open air, his strong hand keeping her grounded, temporarily putting off the inevitable. 

The second they got to the car, out of sight from any inmates walking the yard, Lucy immediately took a deep shuddering breath, and gripped the hood of the SUV. Tim, having not moved from her side spoke calmly to her, trying to help her get her breathing under control. 

Angela had taken a step back, not wanting to intrude on whatever was happening. She knew they would tell her when they were ready. It was hard to witness, her friend of fifteen years with a bloody hand that in all likelihood was broken, enraged by the words Rosalind sang, but ignoring it while trying to calm the woman she knew he had come to love, who was very obviously spiraling into a panic attack. 

“How did she know that?” Lucy asked between shuddered breaths, “There’s only one way she could know that —“ She now was obviously trying to catch her breath. 

“I know,” Tim said quietly, “Shh, breathe, Lucy.” He pulled her into his chest, and let her cry into him. He knew this wasn’t just about what Rosalind did today, she had been so put together through this whole thing, not once giving in to what he knew she must be feeling. His free hand brushed gently against her arm, rubbing gently to try to calm her down. He looked up briefly to see Angela leaning against the SUV, looking in the opposite direction giving them a moment, and was suddenly thankful for his friend and thankful she was the detective on this case. 

“Angela -“ Lucy spoke after a few minutes, but made no moves to free herself from Tim’s arms. Angela turned her attention to the pair, letting Lucy continue, “He’s got cameras in my apartment, probably Tim’s condo too.” 

“Okay.” Angela nodded, pulling out her cell to make the necessary calls, “You guys can stay with Wes and I tonight.” 

Tim nodded, whispering a thank you to Angela for taking care of everything. As she walked around to sit in the backseat of the SUV, Tim spoke again, “Let’s get out of here? Huh?” 

A few minutes later, they were back on the road, Tim driving and lost in thought, Lucy in the passenger seat gazing out the window, Angela in the back making calls. 

“Angela?” Lucy asked after she finished her calls, having not spoken since they left the prison. 

“Yeah?” 

“If they find recordings - can you be the one to review them? I just don’t want… ” She asked quietly, Bradford glancing at her quickly and putting his hurt hand on her knee, before looking back at the road. That was an aspect he didn’t think about - if Rosalind saw it, it was recorded, not just viewed; in all likelihood the sicko had video footage of both of them, doing things that should be kept private. 

”I trust you both, if recordings exist you’ll both review them, if you think something would be helpful, you tell me. No one else has to see anything.”

“Thank you.” Lucy visibly calmed. She didn’t mind the department finding out, it wasn’t like they were hiding it, but it was obvious he had put cameras in her apartment, and she most definitely didn’t want some random detective watching that, watching her and Tim, those moments were theirs, and Rosalind had already ruined two of them. “Do you need us to show you the likely crime scene?” 

“No. That spot isn’t as secret as one may think.” Angela laughed, “I’ve experienced the view myself after a run or two with Wes.” She winked. 

“Oh,” Lucy turned red, but laughed after she turned to find Tim looking incredibly guilty. “Tim Bradford you didn’t find that spot on a whim did you?” 

“I might have known about it…” He smiled, “We used to bust kids back there back in the day.” 

“I feel used.” Lucy gasped, obviously joking. 

“You seemed to enjoy it at the time.” He smirked, his boyish charm shining through. 

“Okay gross. Please stop.” Angela fake gagged. 

The rest of the ride, they tried to focus on the good. There would be plenty of time once their apartments were cleared, once video recordings were ultimately found, once they were back in a territory they knew they’d be watched. Lucy was right about one thing, when things got tough, there was some peace to being in a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, but enjoying the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As unrealistic as it would be for her to even get a hearing in reality, I think the possibility could lead to some delightful chenford story lines. What do you guys think?


End file.
